I Dare You
by kate22689
Summary: A random game of spin the bottle starts the beginning of so much more. Liason with other characters mixed in. Emily, Nikolas, Lucky...
1. Part 1

A/N: This fic was originally supposed to be a one parter, then it became two and now...now it is going to be a few more parts than that. I'm not exactly sure how many, hence the question mark, but I'll let you all know when I figure it out myself. Hehe. I'm thinking maybe 5 parts though. Let me know what yous think!

Thanks to my wonderful BETA Jill who pushed me to do this fic. You can blame her for this creation. It all started when I didn't sign up for JT's WIAN challenge and Jilly Bean got upset with me. In turn she and I came up with a title and here it is. LOL. So you can thank her for this if you like it;)

**I Dare You – Part 1?**

"Come on Liz, you have to go." Emily stared at her best friend, giving Elizabeth her best _you have to_ look. "Please."

Elizabeth sighed, picking up her books from the bottom of her locker. She slammed her locker door shut and looked up at Emily. "I'll think about it."

"Fine, you leave me no choice." Emily let out dramatic a sigh. "I'm going to have to bring out the big guns now."

Elizabeth glanced at her quizzically as she reorganized her books that were in her arms. "What are you talking about?"

"I have it on good authority," She paused as her eyes darted around the hall, checking to make sure no one was listening. "That Jason will be there."

"Emily." Elizabeth groaned.

"What?" She gave her friend an innocent look. "What did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did." Elizabeth glared at her, giving her a pointed look. "And it's not going to change my answer. I said I'll think about it."

"Please Liz?" Emily was now resorting to begging. "You have to go. It won't be the same without you there. Please go."

Elizabeth whimpered. "How is it that you have this great power over me?" She wondered out loud, speaking to no one other than herself. "I just know I'm going to regret this." She muttered. "Fine, I'll go."

Emily squealed as she tried to her best to give her a hug. It proved to be a harder task than she originally thought since her best friend was still holding onto her books like a life line. "You won't regret it, I promise."

Elizabeth gave her a knowing look.

Emily beamed at her. "I'll see you later." And then she was gone.

"See you later." Elizabeth whispered as she watched her walk down the hall to her next class.

One minute later, she was gone as well.

* * *

"So, I heard you got Elizabeth to come to the party tonight." Nikolas sat next to his girlfriend at the table that was now dubbed as _theirs_ in cafeteria. He and Emily had been together since before he could remember. Well, not that long. But they had been going out since middle school, which was long enough. 7th grade to be exact.

He smiled as he thought back to the day he had asked her out. He and Emily were apart of the four musketeers. Lucky and Elizabeth were the other two, but they were just friends – they weren't interested in any more than that. He and Emily on the other hand, had always wanted to be more than friends but were too scared to say anything to the other. Neither of them had wanted to lose the great friendship they had come to depend on. He and Emily had bonded in a strong way and he didn't want to lose her – ever. And if that meant he had to pretend to be nothing more than a friend that was fine. He just wanted Emily in his life; he'd take her any way he could get her.

All of that had changed one day in 3rd period gym class. Their school had been one of the only middle schools in the country not to convert to block scheduling so they still had 7 periods a day. And after 3rd period, came lunch. Lunch was always so rushed and chaotic, so he welcomed gym class before the pandemonium that was the lunch room.

It just so happened that that week they were in the swimming pool. And on the day that would forever remain the most life-changing, their gym teacher was absent so they were stuck with the most easy going substitute teacher…Mr. Spencer. Actually they weren't _stuck_ with him, Mr. Spencer was a favorite of everyone's.

Mr. Luke Spencer was not only his best friend's father and his step dad (sort of), but he was one of the best substitute teachers you could have. He never told the students what to do and he was constantly cracking jokes with everyone. Everyone loved him. And hey, what reason did they have not to? Mr. Spencer often got in trouble for letting his classes get so chaotic, but he didn't care. He was a born rebel.

Just as he normally did when he was substituting, he invited his best friend Mr. Robert Scorpio to join his class for the day. Since Mr. Spencer was clearly detained by Mr. Scorpio, the four musketeers and the rest of the class could go swimming and do whatever they wanted to.

And that's just what they did.

"_Emily, stop!" Nikolas glared at her. "If you dunk me one more time…" He let the threat hang in the air. _

"_You'll what, Prince Nicky?"_

"_How about I show you?" He grinned devilishly._

_Emily eyed him carefully for all of a minute before making up her mind. "Bring it on."_

"_You asked for it." He warned her._

"_I know."_

_He didn't answer her or even acknowledge that she talked. And the next thing Emily saw were his lips crashing down on hers as he pulled her to him, encasing her in his arms._

_His hands slid up her back, tangling themselves in her now wet hair._

_When he pulled back they were both breathing hard as they stared at each other, trying to figure out what had just happened. Trying to make sense of it._

"_Ni- Nikolas?" Emily stuttered as she continued to eye him curiously. "Why did you kiss me?"_

_Nikolas turned his head slightly, giving the rest of the people in the pool a fleeting glance before his eyes once again locked with Emily's. "Because I wanted to."_

"_Wh- What?" Emily's eyes, if possible, widened. "You wanted to kiss me? Nikolas…I thought we were friends."_

"_We were. Are." He corrected himself quickly, hoping she didn't notice his slip up. "I love you Emily, you know that." He paused. "But I don't think you realize that I love you more than a friend should . I really love you Emily. I have more than friendly feelings for you. And I'm sure that scares you because we are only in 7th grade and we are so young, but…I want to be with you." His eyes bore holes into hers. "I want to be your boyfriend, I want you to be my girlfriend. I don't want to be friends anymore, I want more. A lot more. The question is, do you?"_

"_I- I don't know what to say to that." She blushed. "This has certainly come as a surprise."_

"_I know. And I'm sorry for that." He apologized. "But I need to know. Do you want to be with me or not? Don't just say yes because you don't want to hurt me, I'd understand if you didn't want to be with me. We have been friends for so long it's probably hard for you to think of me as anything more. But-"_

"_Nikolas." She interrupted him, placing a finger over his lips in attempt to hush him. "I do want to be with you. I haven't thought of you as a friend for a long time." She admitted sheepishly. "I was just scared that you'd never see me as anything more than a little sister."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes." She nodded._

"_So…" He grinned cockily. "Does that mean you'll go out with me?"_

"Nikolas!" His girlfriend swatted at him with her hand, bringing him back to the present. "Did you just hear a word I said?"

"Of course I did. You know I always pay attention to everything that you say." The lie came out smoothly.

"Oh really?" She arched her brow at him. "Then would you mind repeating what I just said?"

"I- You were just commenting on- You said that-" He stuttered as his face reddened with embarrassment. "I don't know what you just said."

"Because you weren't listening, right?" She challenged him.

"I- Yes."

"Thank you." She said in a sing song voice. "Now, where were you before? Cause you definitely weren't here."

"I was just thinking about the day I asked you out. Remember? When Luke was our sub and we were in the pool."

"Of course I remember." She smacked him lightly again. "How can I forget?"

"Yeah, how are we supposed to forget that day when you two are constantly bringing it up?" Lucky sat down across from his friends as he placed his lunch tray in front of him on the table.

"Exactly." Elizabeth placed her own tray beside Lucky's and sat down next to him.

"Hush, you!" Emily glared at Elizabeth.

"Oh come on, Em. You guys are always talking about that day. And it's not like Lucky and I don't know what happened. We were there too you know."

"Elizabeth," Emily started as she chewed on a french fry and swallowed it quickly. "Unless you want me to tell Nikolas and Lucky about your little _boyfriend_, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

"Emily." The alarm in Elizabeth's voice was enough to pique the boys' interests. "You are making me regret telling you."

"Boyfriend?" Lucky gave Elizabeth a sideways glance. "Since when do you have a boyfriend?"

"I don't." Elizabeth's tone was clipped as she gave Emily another glare. "Emily's just trying to stir up trouble."

"No I'm not." Emily glared back at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth's got a crush."

"A crush?" Lucky's brows scrunched up. "On who?"

"Elizabeth won't say. But I think I know." Nikolas' eyes twinkled. "Is this about Jason?"

"Jason?" Lucky looked over at his brother for more information before looking back at Elizabeth. "Jason _Morgan_?" He laughed. "You have a crush on Jason Morgan?"

"No." She protested weakly. "No, I don't."

"Right." The sarcasm was evident in Lucky's tone.

"You see what you started?" Elizabeth reached across the table and hit Emily's shoulder.

"I didn't start anything." Emily gave an innocent look as she batted her eyes. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Sure you don't." Elizabeth remarked dryly.

* * *

"Nik, look!" Emily pointed out the window to the car that was parked a few spaces away from them. "I can't believe she actually came."

"Who, Elizabeth?" Nikolas placed the car into park and shut off the lights before turning the ignition off. "Why wouldn't she have? She told you she'd be here."

"I know. I just didn't really believe she'd actually show up. You know how anti-social she can be."

"Anti-social? Elizabeth?" Nikolas rolled his eyes at his worrywart girlfriend as he opened his door and stepped out of the car, shutting the door behind him as he walked around the back of the car to open the door for Emily.

"Oh come on! Tell me you haven't noticed a change in her ever since-"

"Emily." Nikolas cut in, silencing her. "She's been through a lot and you know it. Just let it go."

"I- Okay." She shut her car door and she and Nikolas stood in front of the trunk, waiting for Elizabeth.

They didn't have to wait long since no more that a few seconds later Elizabeth was walking towards them, having noticed them immediately. "Hey guys." She greeted them warmly.

"Hey." Emily hugged her. "I didn't think you'd show."

"Why wouldn't I? You did blackmail me, didn't you?"

"Ha ha. Very funny." Emily's laugh held no humor. "You're a riot, Liz."

"If you two are done cackling, I think we can join the party now." Nikolas' gruff voice interrupted them as he walked past the two of them, intent on joining the party pronto.

"Cackling?" Emily and Elizabeth mouthed to each other before they ran to catch up to Nikolas.

* * *

Elizabeth hadn't been at the party all that long before everyone decided to play spin the bottle. Begrudgingly, she joined in. What did she have to lose anyway?

Only her dignity. Or whatever was left of it.

An hour later she had gone at least ten times. Each time she had gotten a close friend – mostly females. She had gotten Lucky and Nikolas as well, but they were like brothers to her so they didn't count. She might as well have kissed her brother. Because that's certainly what their kisses felt like!

Next, it was Jason Morgan's turn. She watched as he gave his best friend Sonny a sly grin before he spun the bottle. Immediately everyone's interest was piqued as they all watched to see who would be lucky enough to receive a kiss from Jason Morgan.

She let her eyes wander around the circle, eyeing everyone. But the strange part of it all was that they were all looking back at her. What are they staring at me for? She wondered to herself. Silently she frowned and looked down at the bottle to see who the lucky person was. And that's when she froze.

The bottle was pointing at her.

_Directly_ at her.

She felt herself tense up as she watched Jason get up off the floor and walk around the circle to her. As he sat beside her she turned her head to he could kiss her cheek. Why would he want to really kiss her anyway?

But he surprised her, turning her head towards him as he leaned in. He let his hand linger on her cheek and without warning his lips met hers. He delved into her mouth, ravaging her as the kiss became more intense. Jason reached out his other hand and placed in on her hip, pulling her closer so he could get even better access.

Elizabeth's blood hummed as the kiss continued. This was heaven….for her at least. She wasn't sure about him. But if the way he was kissing her was any indication, he didn't seem to mind.

All too soon the kiss ended as Jason pulled back, breathing in gulps of air.

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes, not wanting the kiss to end, but knowing that it was already over. And since he hadn't leaned in for a second kiss, she was positive it would never happen again.

Elizabeth lifted her head up to look at him, trying to determine his reaction to the kiss. He was still breathing heavy and his eyes looked at if they were about to bulge out of their sockets. His gorgeous blue eyes were focused on her, just as hers were focused on him – and no one else. He was probably trying to see what her reaction was too, she mused.

She licked her lips, still tasting him on her as she kept her eyes focused on him. His eyes had trained lower to her mouth as soon as her tongue had made an appearance. She watched as he took another deep breath before looking back up at her, his eyes linking with hers once again.

She blushed as she continued to stare at him, glad that he seemed to be affected somewhat by the kiss. Maybe it would happen again after all…

And that's when her little fantasy was broken. Her friend next to her had coughed, trying to get her attention. Elizabeth twisted her body around to look at her friend as her eyes darted around the room. Everyone was staring at her and they were all…smiling.

Emily grinned when Elizabeth's eyes finally met with hers. And that's when she smirked, her eyes displaying a silent _I told you so_ to Elizabeth. Elizabeth glared in response, her way of telling her best friend to keep her mouth shut.

Elizabeth turned back around to say something to Jason, but he was already gone. She looked over to where he had been sitting before and there he was grinning and laughing with his friends. He was calm, cool and collected.

Unlike her who was still dazed from their kiss. She had fantasized about it a million times, but nothing had compared to how good it had felt to have his lips upon hers. His lips mingling with hers, doing wonderful things to her body with the sensations he was letting loose within her.

She reached a hand up and brushed it over her lips. Her lips that had just been connected with his. She blushed again as Emily hit her arm.

"Elizabeth." She hissed. "It's your turn to spin the bottle again."

Elizabeth absentmindedly reached out and spun the bottle, waiting for it to stop. She nearly had a heart attack when she looked up to see who it was pointing at.

Jason.


	2. Part 2

_A/N: I've decided this fic is going to be five parts. I know there isn't much liason interaction in this chapter, but there will be more in the next one._

_Oh and just a little note, this is where I was going to end this fic until Jill convinced me otherwise. So, thanks Jilly Bean! _

_Enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think of it!_

**I Dare You – Part 2/5**

"Oh. My. God." Emily laughed. "I cannot believe that just happened. Had I not been here the entire night, I wouldn't have believe it."

"What?" Nikolas placed an arm around his girlfriends waist. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Emily shoved his shoulder as she raised her eyebrows at him. "Elizabeth and Jason."

"What about them?" Nikolas' gaze met his girlfriend's.

"Oh, come on." Lucky rolled his eyes at his brother. "They spent the entire party macking on each other, dude."

"We did not!" Elizabeth blushed. "It was only spin the bottle."

"Spin the bottle my a- butt." Emily corrected herself. "You guys got each other like five times during the game. And then later on when I went to find you I found the two of you all over each other on the terrace."

"We weren't all over each other…" Elizabeth frowned. "And besides, _you_ were the one who dared me – double dog dared me, to be exact – to make out with him.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Okay, Elizabeth. Whatever you say."

"We weren't all over each other, Em." Elizabeth assured her. "We were just- We were…" She searched for the right words.

"You were engaged in a lip lock for over an hour, Elizabeth. I hardly call that _not_ all over each other."

"Fine." Elizabeth groaned, too tired to argue with her. "We were all over each other."

"See?" Emily elbowed Nikolas in the chest, not bothering to hold back. "What did I tell you?"

"Dude, it looked like you guys were going to have sex right there, Liz." Lucky shook his head. "You two were like animals. What happened to the sweet and innocent Elizabeth?"

Three sets of eyes met his in awe. Neither Emily, Nikolas or Elizabeth could believe the words that had just come out of his mouth.

"What?" Elizabeth managed to choke out.

"Dude, the two of you were so wrapped up in each other you may as well have been-"

"Lucky, don't even finish that sentence." Nikolas warned him.

"What?" Lucky glanced at the three of them. "Guys, I was just joking. No need to get all defensive."

The three of them let out sighs of relief.

* * *

Once she had arrived home, Elizabeth wasted no time in heading straight to bed. She was exhausted from being out all night. It was a good thing her parents were away for the weekend or she would have had some major explaining to do. And it must have been her lucky weekend too since both Sarah and Steven were away as well. Her older siblings still lived at home even though they attended PCU but she was lucky that they had spent the night out just as she had. Steven was probably roaming the streets of Port Charles and having a grand time hanging out with his buddies. And Sarah was probably spending the night in some nameless stranger's bed. How her sister could be so cavalier about her sleeping arrangements, she'd never know.

It was until two in the afternoon that she rolled out of bed, taking a shower before she even dared to go downstairs. She ate a late lunch and was just settling down to watch a movie in the living room since she had the house to herself when Emily called.

"Hello?" She picked up the cordless phone that hung on the wall nearby.

"_Liz?_" Emily squealed in delight. "_I didn't think you'd be up yet._"

"Well, apparently I am." Elizabeth winced at her loud voice. Even though it was the afternoon, it was still too early for her to deal with Emily today.

"_What are you doing today? I was hoping the four of us could get together_."

"The Four Musketeers, you mean."

"_Yes_." Emily shook her head on the other end of the line. Who else would she have meant?

"Well, I wanted to just relax today. I was just getting ready to watch a movie."

"_You are so boring sometimes, you know that?_" Emily laughed into the phone. "_But I love you anyway. Alright, maybe we can do something tomorrow_."

"Sounds good."

"_Okay, then. I'll talk to you later, Liz_."

"Bye Em."

Elizabeth ended the call and hung up the phone, starting the move as she walked back to her seat.

The opening credits began immediately once she had fast forwarded through all the previews.

"Sweet Home Alabama." She smiled at the screen. God, she loved this movie.

* * *

"Liz!" Carly ran up to her as she walked along the sidewalk to her group of friends.

"Hey." Elizabeth smiled at her. "How was your weekend?"

"Mine was fine." Carly grinned at her. "But, I don't want to talk about me. I want to hear about what happened between you and Jason Morgan at the party on Friday."

"There's nothing to tell." Elizabeth assured her friends. "It was all very innocent."

"That's not what I heard." Carly tried to goad her one more time.

"Nothing happened, Carly."

"If you say so…"

"I do." Elizabeth glanced at her before spotting her friends just up ahead. "I'll see you in second block, okay?"

"Alright." Carly decided to let the subject drop for now. Maybe she'd be able to get out of her in class later. "See ya."

"Hey." Elizabeth walked up the rest of the Musketeers. They had spent the entire day together yesterday, she smiled. Emily took her shopping all morning and then they met up with Lucky and Nikolas at Wyndemere in the afternoon. The four of them spent the remainder of the afternoon hanging out and enjoying each other's company. Even once nightfall had set, they still didn't want to part. They had been having too good of a time together. But, rationalizing that they needed their sleep for school the next day, they all split and went their separate ways.

"Hey Liz." Emily hugged her. "I had a good time yesterday."

"Me too." Elizabeth smiled at her best friend. "Hey guys." She nodded a hello at Lucky and Nikolas.

"Elizabeth." Nikolas smiled at her.

"Liz." Lucky nodded back at her.

"Elizabeth!" Courtney Matthews entered the group. "Is it true?"

Elizabeth took a step away from the girl, not wanting to be too close. She had never liked Courtney but didn't want to start anything so she usually just ignored her. Obviously she wouldn't be able to do that today. "Is what true?"

"You and Jason. Is it true?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Here, let me put it this way: did you spent the entire night on Friday making out with Jason?"

"What does it matter?" Elizabeth's curious gaze met hers. She saw something flicker in the other girls eyes and recognized it immediately. Jealousy. Courtney liked Jason! Elizabeth smiled at the knowledge of the realization and decided to try to get her all in a jumble, which probably wouldn't be too hard. "I mean it's not like Jason is going out with anyone so why should what happened on Friday matter anyway?"

"I- It doesn't. I was just- I was…"

"You were sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." Emily snapped. She too had never gotten along with Courtney, but unlike Elizabeth she wasn't going to be nice to her or ignore her. She was going to tell her straight out what she thought of her. "What Jason and Elizabeth do is none of your business, Courtney. And what are you doing over here anyway? Shouldn't you be over there by your little cheerleader friends? 'Cause you sure as hell aren't wanted here."

"We can talk later, Elizabeth." Courtney grinned at her as she shot Emily a look full of daggers before turning around and leaving the group. She didn't have to deal with Emily Quatermaine's crap, she was better than she was anyway. She was a cheerleader, popular, and beautiful. What did Emily have that she didn't? Other than a prince for a boyfriend of course.

* * *

"Dude." Dillon Quatermaine slapped his best friend on the back. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Tyler Varga turned to look at his best friend.

Elizabeth looked up at the duo from her spot in front of her locker. Not only was she short which made her hard to find, but add the fact that she was crouched down in front of her locker…well she'd never be found, she smiled.

"Courtney Matthews asked Jason Morgan out and he turned her down flat, man." Dillon laughed. "It was the greatest thing ever!"

"Why would he go out with her anyway? She's a walking STD." Tyler shook his head. He could never understand what any of the guys saw in Courtney. She was plastic and so vain. Plus she wasn't that pretty and she had a mean disposition.

They still hadn't noticed her, Elizabeth grinned happily at them. She knew them both of course and if they saw her they would know she was eavesdropping. Tyler was in her homeroom and his locker was next to hers obviously since V and W last names were few. And Dillon was Emily's cousin so she liked to think that they were friends since they hung out together frequently.

"I know, right." Dillon slapped his friend's shoulder. "You should have been there, man."

"That good, huh?"

"Yeah." Dillon nodded his head. "Courtney just walked up to him and asked him out. And he's like 'I have my eye on someone else, Courtney. And even if I didn't, I wouldn't go out with you. I don't date guys.'" Dillon laughed. "It was the funniest thing, dude."

"What did she say after he said that?"

"She slapped him."

"What?" Tyler looked up at his friend. "She _slapped_ him?"

"Sorry. I meant she _tried_ to slap him. He stopped her and told her never to try to touch him again. He didn't want to go to the doctors anytime soon."

Tyler leaned his head back and laughed. "Go, Morgan." He and Dillon gave each other high-fives. "I am _so_ going to bust on him for this."

"Well, we better get to class early then 'cause you know that once the bell rings Miss Scorpio likes to start." Dillon reminded him.

Tyler checked to make sure he had all his books before shutting his locker. "Let's go."

Elizabeth waited until they were a safe distance down the hall before standing up and shutting her locker, taking off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Hey Jason," Sonny snaked his arm around his best friends neck as the two entered the classroom. "What's this I hear about you and Courtney Matthews?"

Jason rolled his eyes, pulling Sonny's arm off of him as he took his seat in the back of the classroom. "It's nothing man." He turned in his seat to look at Sonny whose seat was right next to his in the row. "She asked me out and I said no. Simple as that."

"That's not what I heard."

"There are a lot of rumors going around, huh?"

"Yeah." Sonny nodded his head. "The most recent one I heard is that you knocked her up and now you two are getting married."

Jason chuckled. "Yeah right." He scoffed. "Why would I ever even go near her? I'd have to touch her to impregnate her." He shuddered.

"Exactly." Sonny smiled, showing off his dimples. "Now, let's move onto more pressing matters. What are you going to do about Elizabeth?"

Jason looked away, staring down at the pile of books on his desk. "What about her?"

"Jase." Sonny sighed. "You've liked her since freshman year. _And_ you spent the entire night on Friday attached to her mouth. Either you go out with her or forget about her, get her out of your system."

"Sonny…" Jason glanced sideways at him. "I really like her. I want to date her." He sighed. "I just don't know how to go about it."

Sonny placed a hand on his chin, pretending to ponder an answer. "Well, maybe you could _talk_ to her."

"I want to. But we're just so different."

"Jason, listen to me." Sonny waited until his friend's eyes met his. "If you want to go out with her, ask her out."

"I don't want to _just_ go out with her though. I want her to be my girlfriend." Jason shifted his long legs underneath the desk. "I want more than just a few meaningless dates."

"Well, you aren't going to get her by just sitting around." Sonny clasped a hand on his shoulder, shaking Jason gently in a friendly manner. "Ask her out, go on a few dates…and then go from there."

Jason nodded his head.

"Nothing is going to happen if you don't take the initiative, Jase."

"I know, I know." Jason nodded his head slowly knowing Sonny was right. "But what if she says no?"

"You'll never know unless-"

The bell rang, marking the start of the period.

"Okay everyone, please take your seats." Miss Robin Scorpio addressed her class as she stood up from her desk, waiting for her students to get situated.

Sonny gave their teacher a fleeting glance before turning back to his friend. "We'll continue this later, alright?"

"Okay." Jason grinned at him. "Thanks Sonny."

"You're welcome." Sonny replied as he opened his notebook. Miss Scorpio had warned them yesterday that they were taking notes today so they had better come prepared. He definitely wasn't in the mood to have his hand fall off, he groaned.

* * *

"Hey." Emily bumped into her.

"Hey, Em."

"Where are you headed?"

"To my locker and then to class." Elizabeth shifted her books in her arms. Why did they always insist that she had to bring all of her books to class when they rarely used them? They made them lug them around for no reason. It was pointless since the teachers usually handed out worksheets anyway. "What about you?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you so I'll just go to your locker with you."

"Won't you be late to class?" Elizabeth glanced at her friend. She didn't want Emily to get in trouble because of her.

"My teacher isn't here today so I've got a sub. It's probably Luke anyway." Emily shrugged the question off.

"Oh, okay." Elizabeth smiled. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Courtney." Emily frowned. "Did you hear that she asked Jason out?"

"Yeah, I heard."

"Did you also hear that he turned her down?"

"Heard that too."

"Oh." Emily's brows scrunched in confusion. "You don't sound happy."

"Why would I be?" Elizabeth stopped in front of her locker and immediately began to dial her combination.

"Well," Emily shuffled her feet. "Jason turned her down."

"What do I care for? It's not like Jason's my boyfriend or anything." She opened her locker and set the books that were in her arms on the bottom. As if he would ever want someone like me, the voice in her head spoke up.

"Yeah, but you wish he was."

"Emily." Elizabeth sighed. "We are from two different worlds. It would never work."

"You don't know that. Besides, you both like each other and you definitely have great chemistry together so that isn't the issue. Plus, you know what they say…opposites attract."

"If you say so."

"Come on, you and I both know that if he walked up to you right now and asked you out you'd say yes. You've been drooling over him for months!"

"Maybe." Elizabeth replied, vaguely.

Emily glanced at her watch. "Alright, I'm going to get to class just in case Luke isn't our sub. I don't want to make a bad first impression."

Elizabeth laughed. "Okay."

"So, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth nodded at her. "We can meet at Kelly's or something, okay Em?"

"Okay." Emily smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Later." Elizabeth watched her walk away before she leaned back down to grab next period's books out of her locker. She let out a sigh, taking great care to grab the right book. She definitely didn't need a repeat of last week. She had been so humiliated when she had showed up for Chemistry with her Algebra book.

Why oh why did it have to be Monday? She shook her head at the thought. Monday's sucked; there was so doubt about that. It was the beginning of a very long week and most of the time you were still overtired from the weekend. All in all, Monday's were the worst day of the week. Or at least she thought so.

"Elizabeth?"

She looked up from her locker, nearly dropping her books in the process, as she eyed Jason Morgan curiously. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with me. Maybe Friday or Saturday night." He didn't want to just blurt it out, but he also didn't want to drag it out either. He had to do this while he still had his nerve.

"What?" Her eyes widened in surprise. He was asking her out on a date? He, Jason Morgan, one of the most popular guys in their class was asking her out on a date?

"I want you to go out on a date with me."

"I- I can't."

"Come on, one date with me won't kill you." He winked at her playfully. "We spent the entire night on Friday exchanging saliva and today you're worried about going on a date with me?"

"I'll think about it." She promised as she tried to maneuver her way around him. But before she got too far away, he was pulling her back.

Jason snaked an arm around her waist and placed the other on her shoulder, holding her in place with her back against his chest. When he opened his mouth to speak, his voice low and husky, he sent shivers down her spine.

"I dare you."

"I- I said I'll- I'll think about it." She stuttered, barely managing to get the words out. Who told him about the dare? Emily, her subconscious pointed out. She wouldn't be surprised if it were Emily, she reasoned logically.

"Okay." Jason let her go. "You've had time to think about it now. Friday or Saturday?"

Elizabeth's eyes twinkled with mischief as she looked up at him.

"How about both?"


	3. Part 3

_A/N: Yeah, I know I'm evil for making you guys wait for so long! I know, I know! But, forgive me? Please? _

Okay, I don't really have anything to say about this chapter. The only thing I'm saying is that I love the show Quantum Leap. It is sooo awesome! nods

Thank you for all of your kind replies, I'm so glad that you guys are having as much fun with this fic as I am. Click on the banner for previous chapters and enjoy the update!

**I Dare You – Part 3/5**

Jason turned his car off, wasting no time in climbing out and shutting the door behind him. He jogged around the back of his precious silver Ford Mustang and made a beeline for the front door. He rang the bell and waited for Elizabeth to answer.

He smiled as he remembered how nervous he had been yesterday. After school he had went home and started thinking up what to say to her parents when he showed up to pick her up for their date. And once he had arrived at her house he had spent a good five minutes pacing on her porch arguing with himself on whether to ring the bell or not.

Tonight was their second date and he was a lot more calm and collected that he had been the night before. Of course, it helped that he knew her parents weren't home. He had lucked out yesterday when she answered the door and informed him that no one was home, not even her brother and sister. He had never felt so relieved in his life.

"Hey Jason." Elizabeth smiled at him as she opened the door wide enough for him to enter. "You're early."

"I know." He smiled back as he walked past her, being sure to brush his body against hers in the process. "I just wanted to see you."

"Aw." Elizabeth reached her hand out and cupped his cheek. "You are so sweet."

Jason arched a brow in response. "If you say so."

"I do." She dropped her hand from his face. "I'm almost ready, I'll be right back."

"Okay." He watched as she turned and fled up the stairs. "I'll wait forever if I have to." He whispered to himself.

"Hey Jase." Steven Webber clasped a hand on the younger mans shoulder. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." He shrugged. "I'm just waiting for Elizabeth."

Steven nodded his head in understanding. "Do you want something to drink? It may be a while." He smirked.

"Sure." Jason followed him into the kitchen.

"What would you like to drink?" Steven asked as he grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and set them on the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Is iced tea fine?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Jason was agreeable, he really wasn't all that thirsty anyway.

"You know," Steven started as he filled the two glasses with iced tea. "The other day when Jesse told me that you and Elizabeth hooked up, I was surprised to say the least."

"Oh yeah?" Jason looked over at him as he leaned against the island, settling his arms on top of it. "Why's that?" It shouldn't have surprised him that Jesse told him. His older brother was notorious for letting things _conveniently_ slip out of his mouth. Add that to the fact that Steven and Jesse were best friends and…well, you'd have a catastrophe on your hands.

"Well it never occurred to me that you and Elizabeth were that close." He finished pouring the drinks before setting the iced tea pitcher back in the refrigerator.

"We aren't."

Steven glanced at him curiously. "Then why are you two going on a date?"

"Because." He shrugged. "I asked her out and she said yes."

"Yeah but didn't you two go out last night?" Steven's gaze met his. "At least that's what AJ said."

AJ! There was another winner, Jason scoffed. "Yeah we did, but we decided to go out again tonight." For a second there he had forgotten that there was a third member to the terrible twosome. He didn't know why he had forgotten. Jesse, Steven and AJ had been best friends since before he could remember.

"Oh." Steven glanced down at his drink, staring at it as if just realizing it were there. He took a greedy gulp while he tried to think of something to say to his best friend's brother who was now going out with his sister. Twice in one weekend. God, didn't they have anything better to do? Friends to hand out with? Puppies to kick? "I don't need to give you the big brother routine do I, Jason?"

"No, you don't." Jason assured him. "We are just going out to dinner to catch a late movie. After the movie is over, I'm driving her home. That's it."

"Are you sure?" He glanced at him skeptically. He had known Jason way back when he was in diapers. Hell, he had probably changed a few of them. He knew that Jason wasn't a bad guy, they had spent many a night just handing out with each other since Jason's older brother Jesse was his best friend. They had also competed in basketball often…which, unfortunately, Jason usually beat the two of them at. Jesse and him usually chalked it up to Jason being a cheater, but they new it wasn't true. Jason was the better athlete, plain and simple.

"I'm sure."

Steven gave him the stare down. He wanted to trust him, but this was his baby sister he was talking about here. When it came to her, all bets were off. "Alright."

Jason let out a relieved sigh. He really hadn't been in the mood for the older brother routine tonight, much less from Steven – the guy who had spent more time at his house than he cared to admit. "I'm glad we got that out of the way. I just knew it was coming, too."

"Yeah well, Elizabeth is my sister and I'm just trying to look out-"

Elizabeth cleared her throat from the doorway to the kitchen. "Jason, are you ready to go."

Jason couldn't answer her right away, he was too busy giving her a once over. She looked beautiful. Her pink nail polish peeked out from the end of her sandals and as he looked closer he realized it was the one she just had to have last night.

After their movie had ended, they realized that it was still early so they took a trip to the mall. While they were there she had found a Strawberry Shortcake nail polish that was entirely took pink if you asked him. But, she had wanted it so he gave in and bought it for her. The packaging claimed that it smelled like strawberries and he had to wonder if it was true.

The yellow skirt she had on ended halfway between her knees and ankles. It had all different kinds of flowers on it in various colors, mainly white. Her fitted t-shirt was also yellow but it had nothing on it. Not even flowers, he smiled. And as he looked at her hands, he saw the same nail polish that was on her toes. Maybe she'd let him smell her hands later and he could get his answer.

Let you smell her hands? What's wrong with you Morgan? He cursed himself. For some reason that sounded wrong on so many levels.  
At that moment, Steven interrupted his thoughts by elbowing him from across the counter. He glared at him before looked up at Elizabeth who was still staring at him, waiting for an answer. "Y-Yeah, I'm ready to go."

"Good." She smiled.

Jason stood from the counter and walked over to the sink, emptying his cup down the drain and leaving it there before he walked over to Elizabeth. "Thanks for the drink, Steven."

"Anytime, Morgan." He watched as his little sister smiled at Jason and placed her hand in his, laughing at something he had said as the two left the room and a minute later, the house.

Steven sighed as he walked over to the sink, emptying his own cup before turning on the water. He might as well do the dishes while he waited for them to come back. Of course, afterwards he'd have to find something else to keep himself occupied. He was waiting until Elizabeth got home, there was no way around it. He trusted Jason, just not with his sister.

"Looks like you'll be spending half the night alone, waiting for your sister to get home from her date, pal." He muttered to himself.

Maybe he'd finally get around to cleaning his room. After all, it was long overdo…

* * *

"So what movie do you want to see tonight?"

Jason finished swallowing his food as he pondered the thought. "I'm not really sure. What would you like to see?"

"Jason." She sighed, taking a sip of her soda. "You let me pick last night. It's your turn."

"How about…." He reached for his own soda, taking a long gulp as he continued to think. What movie would be suitable for her?

"How about we go back to my house and watch a movie there?" She suggested when he never finished picking a movie.

"Well that depends." Jason grinned.

"On what?" She stared at him, her brows scrunched up in confusion.

"On what movie you want to watch."

* * *

"Here." She handed him the bowl of popcorn as she paraded into the room. "Did you pick a movie yet?"

"No, not yet." He smiled up at her. "You have a lot of good movies."

She giggled. "Some would say I'm a movie buff…"

"You have at least triple the amount of movies I have." He glanced sideways at her. "No wonder you've never had a boyfriend, between school and your movies…you never would have had time for him."

Elizabeth stared at him in shock for a moment before she blushed. "Yeah, he would have been really neglected, huh?"

"Definitely." He nodded.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I never gave any of those guys at school a second glance then, huh?"

"You mean other than me right?"

"Yes," She blushed again. "You were the only guy at school I was interested in."

"Really?" His eyes widened in surprise.

"Well other then the guys I am friends with…"

He grinned at her. "Good to know."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she grabbed the remote nearby and turned on the TV before making her way over to the DVD rack and searching through her DVD's.

…_Theorizing that one could time travel within his own lifetime, Dr. Sam Beckett stepped into the Quantum Leap accelerator and Vanished...He woke to find himself trapped in the past, facing mirror images that were not his own and driven by an unknown force to change history for the better. His only guide on this journey is Al, an observer from his own time, who appears in the form of a hologram that only Sam can see and hear. And so Dr. Beckett finds himself leaping from life to life, striving to put right what once went wrong and hoping each time that his next leap will be the leap home._…

"Oh!" Elizabeth squealed, moving away from the DVD rack to stand in front of the television. "Quantum Leap! I love this show!"

"Quantum what?" Jason scowled at the television. "What is this show?"

"It's such a good show, Jason." She gushed, walking over to him and sitting beside him on the couch. "It's about this guy named Sam. It's set in the future…" She glanced at him to make sure he was still paying attention. "Sam is into Quantum Physics and believes in time machines and stuff. He actually builds one and leaps into other people. Then he has to figure out what he has to change in their life and once be does…BAM!" She clapped her hands together. "He leaps into the next person."

Jason frowned. "Let me get this straight – this Sam guy leaps around in time?"

"Yes."

"And he changes time? Isn't that messing with the future?"

"Jason, it's a TV show." She laughed. "And you can't forget about his sidekick Al. Al is such a pervert…but he is so funny!" She laughed again.

…_Oh, boy_…

"Oh my god!" Elizabeth squealed again. "This is the one where Sam actually gets to go home and meet his wife Donna! Oh this is such a good one!" She frowned suddenly. "But then it gets sad because he has to go back to save Al and he forgets about Donna all over again."

"Elizabeth."

"Hmm?" She looked up at him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." His eyes met hers. "I've never seen this show before."

"I know." She smiled. "That's why I'm trying to explain it to you."

"No, you weren't. You were giving me an overview." He paused. "Explain this to me as a person who has _never_ seen this show before."

"Okay..." She cleared her throat as she glanced at the screen.

_Do you have any Sweet 'n Low? Or Equal?...Sweet 'n low? Equal?...No, no, no, no, no. They didn't have any artificial sweetener in 1945. Okay? But boy, did they have women with big kazooms!_

Elizabeth laughed. "In this episode they are opposites so Al is Sam and Sam is taking over the role of Al. Al is usually the pervert but since they got struck by lightening during the leap…they kind of meshed. And that's why Sam is in the imaging chamber and Al is the one that leaped."

"Imaging chamber?" Jason shook his head and closed his eyes in frustration. "You lost me again."

"Sorry." She smirked as her eyes met his now open ones. "The show is about traveling in time, like I said. Sam has to change whatever is wrong in the person's life that he leaped into – save them from death, help a friend, whatever is wrong – and then he can leap into the next person."

"Okay, so he changes people's lives…" Jason nodded his head slowly. "Continue."

"Even though he was the head of the whole time machine project, there were a few other people involved as well. And his friend Al was one of them. Al is in the imaging chamber in the future and he appears in the form of the hologram to Sam. Sam is the only one that can see him and even though Al sees Sam as Sam and not the person he leaped into, everyone else can only see the person Sam leaped into and not Sam. Did that make any sense?"

"So whoever Sam leaped into is what people see him as?"

"Yes."

"And Al can see Sam as Sam and not who he leaps into?"

"Exactly."

"Okay, I think I get it." He nodded in understanding.

"Good." Elizabeth's eyes twinkled. "If you want, we can watch this instead. I have the first two seasons."

"Really?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I need to pick up the next two this week. I had to order them since they didn't have any copies left at the video store. Apparently season four came out last year and I didn't even know it."

"We can watch this if you want."

"The first episode will explain it better than I did." She laughed. "I promise."

"Okay." He smirked as she pulled out the DVD and placed it into the DVD player.

"Okay..." She sat down beside him on the couch. She was close enough that that she was near him, yet far enough that they weren't touching.

Forty-five minutes later Jason had his arm around Elizabeth and she was leaning into him with her head comfortably lying on his shoulder.

…._Where the hell were you?...I was at the Laker game. It went into overtime…A ball game? I nearly died because you were at a ball game?...It wasn't just a ball game. It was a play-off game. At the party later, I met this dish named Martha…I guess I can thank God you didn't spend the night with this Martha…Well, I did_….

The duo laughed out loud at the television screen.

"See!" She smiled pulling her head off of him to look him in the eye. "I told you it was a good show."

_It all started when a time travel experiment I was conducting went... a little ka-ka. In the blink of a cosmic clock I went from quantum physicist to air force test pilot. Which could have been fun... if I knew how to fly. Fortunately, I had help. An observer from the project named Al. Unfortunately, Al's a hologram, so all he can lend is moral support. Anyway, here I am. Bouncing around in time, putting things right which once went wrong. A sort of time traveling Lone Ranger, with Al as my Tonto. And I don't even need a mask. Oh boy. _

"What's this?" Jason squinted at the screen before looking down at the watch on his left arm. "How long are these episodes?"

"An hour each." She answered as she placed her head on his shoulder once again. "Why?"

"It's been an hour already, hasn't it?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Then what's this?"

"This is the way it comes on. The first episode was different because the first episode of every show is. This is the way the beginning sequence will be throughout the entire show."

"Oh." Jason moved his head slightly so he could see her in his peripheral vision. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She laughed at the screen as Al popped in on Sam once again. "Isn't this a great show? I love it!"

"Yes."

She frowned and pulled back far enough to meet his gaze. "You're not having fun are you?"

"Yes, I am." He attempted to reassure her.

She groaned and placed her head back on his shoulder as he tightened his hold on her.

He was having fun, he smiled to himself. Doing _nothing_ with her was _fun_. She could light up an entire room with that laugh of hers. And just being in the same room as her was entertaining enough…

_We can talk about this later. Come on, I hate to miss the game…You already know how its going to end…I knew how it was going to end when I took Brenda into the filing room. I still took her._

Elizabeth laughed at the television and clapped her hands together as she leaned forward on the couch, staring at the screen intently. "I love Al! He's so funny!"

Jason let out a chuckle himself as she fell back against the couch before leaning into him again. He placed his arm around her and she snuggled closer to him.

Now, _this_ was fun.


	4. Part 4

_A/N: Okay, I have a few comments to make about this chapter. LOL. You'll understand everything better once you read the chapter, but I wanted to make a few points real quick. Yes, I honestly did name my own car Zoe. I just wanted to put that out there. Hehe. I also name my computers as well. _

_And as far as the last part with Mr. Quinn. My own Algebra 2 teacher is what I based that character on. Of course for his protection I gave him a different name, but I wanted to add him into one of my fics and this one just fit perfectly. He was soo funny, by far my favorite teacher. This chapter is my lame attempt at humor. lol. So, yeah...I wanted to share that with everyone_

_One final note about the song that Emily and Elizabeth sing. My first grade teacher taught it to us as a way of remembering the continents. She even made us dance to it and had a song to go with it! Man, I wish you guys could hear the beat to sing it at... sigh _

_Thanks for the replies guys! Only one more part to go!_

**I Dare You – Part 4/5**

"Elizabeth!" Carly yelled to her as she increased her pace, walking faster to her friend's locker.

"Hey Carly." She smiled warmly at her blonde friend.

"I didn't see you on Friday. Were you late?" She pulled her into a hug. "And this morning you weren't at your usual spot."

"Yeah, the car wouldn't start." She drew back from the hug. "But, Jason was running late Friday morning too so he picked me up. And this morning I had to come in early."

"Oh. Well, that was nice of him." She smiled wickedly at her friend. "Speaking of Jason…"

Elizabeth sighed as she grabbed her books from her locker. "What, Carly?"

"Nothing." She feigned innocence. "I just wanted to know how things are going between you two. Did you guys hang out his weekend?"

"Of course." Elizabeth smiled.

"How long have you two been going out now? It seems like forever."

Elizabeth shook her head at her friend's antics, grinning from ear to ear as she met her stare. "A month."

"Aw." Carly laughed as Elizabeth blushed. "Well, I have to tell you…you two are so cute together."

"Thank you."

"I'll see you in second block?" Carly moved her purse from one hand to the other. She didn't want to be late to homeroom two days in a row so she'd have to book it pretty soon if she wanted to get there on time. No doubt she'd end up running into more of her friends so she'd have to leave Elizabeth's locker pronto.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you're going to be there? Thursday you said you had a pass to miss second block today."

"I know, but…"

"But what?" Carly looked up to meet her friends gaze, but it wasn't on her. Elizabeth was staring at something behind her. She turned around to see what Elizabeth was so interested in and wasn't surprised to see Jason walking down the hall with his best friend Sonny at his side. Jason hadn't spotted Elizabeth yet, but she would give him time. It wouldn't be long now, she smiled.

Jason continued to walk down the hall and spotted Elizabeth when he was only a few feet away. He took a few more steps until he was standing right in front of her and kept his cerulean eyes fixed on her.

"Is your car doing better this morning?" He smirked at her.

"Zoe's fine." She smiled back as he pulled her into a hug, kissing her cheek as they pulled back. "I'll see you later?"

He nodded at her. "See you later." He parroted back, winking at her in the process. "Someday you're going to have to explain to me why you call your car Zoe."

"I already told you why." She reminded him. "You just need to hear it fifty times to let it sink in."

"Not funny." He bestowed a glower on her before walking away, Sonny catching up to him after saying goodbye to a group that had formed just past Elizabeth's locker.

Elizabeth watched him go, following him with her eyes until he turned the corner. It was only when Carly pinched her arm that she came out of her daze. "Ow. That hurt." She glared at her. "What did you do that for?"

"I was talking to you and you didn't answer."

"So you pinched me?"

"It that's what it takes to get your attention, sure." Carly gave her a defiant stare.

"But, did you have to pinch me?" Elizabeth said in exasperation. "You have long nails Carly, and that really hurt."

"Suck it up." Carly smiled, showing off her pearly whites. "Now as I was saying…For someone who was entirely against public displays of affection in the hallway, it sure seems like you've changed your mind."

"I guess you could say that."

Carly lift her brow, not ready to let it go yet. "Elizabeth…you know as well as I do that if you could, you jump him right here in the hall."

"CARLY!" Elizabeth shrieked, gaining the attention of anyone and everyone in the hall. She blushed covering her face with her one free hand as she cursed herself. Why did she always have to let Carly get to her? She should have just ignored her and not let her get the satisfaction of getting a rise out of her.

Carly inwardly smiled, maybe she really was onto something here. Elizabeth rarely allowed her the pleasure of seeing her all worked up. Perhaps she hadn't been that far off. "Just admit it, Liz. You know I'm right. You _want_ him." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"_Not_ like that I don't." She assured her. "He's my boyfriend and we've only been going out for a month. I'm not ready to even _begin_ thinking about that."

"Are you sure?" She continued to eye her inquisitively.

"I'm sure." And she was. Of course she liked Jason, she didn't have a problem admitting that. But she wasn't ready to do anything too physical with him yet. She wasn't the one-night stand type, nor was she the type to sleep with someone she had only been going out with for a month. She and Jason hadn't talked about it yet, but he hadn't pushed her on anything so far – and she trusted that he wouldn't. At least not yet. The relationship was still new and naturally they had tested the waters a bit, but nothing too drastic. She smiled as she remembered their first _real_ kiss.

_"I- Jason, I have a confession to make." She pulled back further, not allowing him to come any closer. They had almost just had their first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend and before they did there was something she needed to tell him. Something he had to know. "I've never kissed anyone before. At least not _**_really_**_ kissed anyone." She paused. "The night of the party when we played spin the bottle? That was my first _**_real_**_ kiss."_

_Jason smiled at her understandingly as he placed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "So, this would be your first _**_kiss_**_ kiss…wouldn't it?"_

_"Yes." She nodded, letting her head hang down in shame. Now he wouldn't want to kiss her again._

_"Elizabeth." He placed his hand on her chin, gently moving it upward so he could look into her beautiful sapphire eyes. "There's nothing wrong with not kissing a lot of people. It just means you don't want to kiss just anybody, you want to kiss someone you like…someone you're attracted to and feel comfortable with."_

_There was no way a guy like him could have looks, brains and still have room for sensitivity. Was it even possible? "I- I've kissed people. A few. But nothing too extravagant." She blushed. "Other than you of course."_

_"And that's fine." He assured her. "Hey. Look at me, beautiful." He waited until her eyes once again met his. "I'm glad you told me. You didn't have to, but you did. I thank you for that."_

_"I should have kept my big mouth shut." She muttered under her breath. "Jason, I understand if you don't want to kiss me anymore – it's okay."_

_"Elizabeth…" He spoke softly. "There is nothing else I would rather do right now then kiss you." His tone remained soft. "And you seem to forget yet again…I got a sneak peek of what to expect from you the night of the party." He chuckled softly._

_"I know that." She ran her hand up and down his upper arm in an effort to alleviate her nerves. "But it's our first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend and- And I want it to be perfect."_

_"And it will be."_

_"You don't know that." She continued to brush his arm as she looked at the floor. She couldn't look at him right now. "This is our first kiss as a couple. It's the kiss that we'll always remember, Jason. It may not be a big deal to you, but it is to me. Plus, it's going to be the first _**_planned_**_ kiss since the night of the party was just one big fluke."_

_"Elizabeth…" Her name came out on a broken sigh. _

_"Jason, I just-"_

_Her sentence was cut off and her words were forgotten as he took her lips between his. Her hand dropped from his arm for a moment before she ran it right back up, coming to rest on his shoulder where her other hand had also found its place. His hands wandered down to her hips as he pulled her closer, crushing her petite body into his._

_She moaned into his mouth as the kiss grew more heated when he intensified it, adding more pressure._

_All too soon, when the need for air became palpable, the duo pulled back._

_"Jason." She sighed._

_"Elizabeth…" He took mouthful of air, placing his forehead against hers as ragged breaths flowed out of him freely. Dear God, he sighed. If this was the way she affect him after one kiss he could only imagine what the fallout would be after they..._

_His thoughts ceased as Elizabeth pulled his head down, leaning in for another kiss._

"Elizabeth." Carly pinched her again.

"Ow." Elizabeth ran her hand over her arm, glaring at Carly for ruining her daydream. "Why did you do it again?"

"Because you weren't listening to me." Carly quipped back. "…Again."

"Heaven forbid." Elizabeth mumbled.

"Hey. That wasn't very nice." The blonde scolded her. "I was being nice by trying to tell you that the five minute bell rang and that you'll be late to homeroom if you don't hurry up. But if this is the way you're going to treat me for being a good friend? Forget it."

"Carly." She ran her free hand through her hair, smoothing it down lightly. "I really appreciate that. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She stared at her for a moment, sizing her up. "Are you alright? You look flushed."

"I'm fine." She attempted to sound as confident as possible.

"That must have been one hell of a daydream."

"What?" Elizabeth's head snapped up at her in surprise. "Carly!"

Carly snickered at her as she grinned. "What? I didn't say anything." She laughed again as she purposely bumped into her friend, leaving her to get to homeroom on time.

Elizabeth glared at her retreating form before heading in the opposite direction. She had a perfect attendance record and she didn't want to ruin that by running after Carly. Last Friday when she and Jason had arrived late, they had only missed the first bell and had still found a way to get to homeroom on time. There was no way she would be late because of Carly. It just wasn't happening.

* * *

"Elizabeth, did you study for the test?" Emily asked her as she moved her seat back to its normal position.

"Yes." She nodded at her friend whose desk sat next to her own. "I studied in Study Hall on Friday and then I studied for an hour at home yesterday. I think I did pretty well." She met Emily's stare. "You?"

"I studied a little bit in Study Hall too but I forgot most of it over the weekend." She grinned cheekily at her friend. "And since Nikolas had that big party this weekend I wasn't home long enough to study. Which also reminds me – you never gave me an excuse as to why you never showed up." She frowned. "I probably failed that test. Logarithms and me just don't mix. But, then again that's what I thought about the last one too, so-"

"Is everyone finished?" Mr. Quinn addressed the class from behind his desk. If they weren't finished, there was no need for them to be talking. "Good." He nodded his head when the class assured him everyone had handed in their tests. "Now that everyone has finished the Logarithms Test you can all get out of test position and put your desks back into normal rows. I hope you all remembered to bring your notebooks today. I've been reminding you guys since last week that we had a notebook test today."

He watched his students finish talking and one by one each of them put their desks back into rows, leaving out their notebooks for the test. Each marking period he gave his students a notebook test that was worth a total of fifty points. Then he would give them a homework grade also out of fifty points and add the two grades together, thus giving them an extra test grade.

"Everyone ready?" When no one argued he began to pass out the test. "You have five minutes to finish this. There are only twenty questions and since you guys all claim to be organized, it shouldn't take you any longer than that."

He finished passing out the test and walked to the front of the room, staring down at his watch. "You have five minutes. Begin."

Four minutes later everyone had handed in their tests except for Carly who was still ruffling through her notebook, trying to find the answers and Lucky, who had been relegated to the back of the classroom due to his nature of annoying the teacher. He aced his tests but always did poorly on the notebook test because of his lack of organization.

All the teacher provided on the sheet was the homework number and the number of the problem he wanted the answer for. He didn't want the entire problem to be worked out, all he required was the final answer. That's it. It should be simple, Mr. Quinn sighed as he watched Carly frown at her messy notebook. Each year he had a select few who no matter what they did, couldn't keep a nice, neat notebook. Apparently Carly and Lucky were falling under that category this year.

How she found her homework in that disheveled mess she called a notebook he had no clue, Mr. Quinn shook his head at the blonde again. "Thirty seconds left." He called out to the duo.

Carly quickly wrote down the answer to the last problem on the sheet and quickly made her way to the front, handing in the test without double checking to make sure she had filled in an answer for each question. And just as she was making her way back to her seat, Lucky was rushing to the front to hand his own test in. He added his test to the pile on the desk before walking right back to his seat without a word.

Being that it was a half day, Mr. Quinn had already told them that after the test they wouldn't have time to learn new material, therefore they would begin a new lesson the following day. So, everyone took the opportunity to engage in conversation with their friends, moving around the room at will. A few moments later everyone had been too busy speaking with all of their friends to notice that their teacher had begun speaking.

"The Canary is the only bird that can fly through a hurricane." Mr. Quinn spoke out randomly to his class in the same monotone that the people on the discovery channel used. "A Penguin has wings, but doesn't fly." He continued to speak as the kids in the class that sat nearest his desk tried to suppress their giggles.

This was her favorite class, Elizabeth smiled at her teacher before glancing sideways at Emily who, she noted, was also trying to keep a straight face. Mr. Quinn was funny and most of the time he didn't even have to try to be…it was just who he was.

"Penguins spend seventy-five percent of their time underwater." He shook his head, tilting his head to the side as if he were pondering his words. "They can be found on the continent of Antarctica where it's so cold that you could freeze a lake and go ice skating on it twenty minutes later."

"North America, South America…" Elizabeth began to sing low enough so that only Emily could hear her. "Then there's Africa, there's a jungle there."

"Don't forget there's Europe and Asia too, I'll name them all for you." Emily sang along with her.

"Way down south there's Antarctica, boy it's cold down there..." Elizabeth covered her arms, pretending to shiver. "Bring your long underwear."

"Australia is the smallest one of all. I've named them all for you." Emily joined in once again.

Elizabeth finished humming the familiar tune with Emily and the two looked around the room, noticing that everyone's eyes were now focused on them. Apparently they had gotten pretty loud at the end, the two brunettes surmised.

"What?" Elizabeth asked. No one answered her and instead turned around and went back to what they were doing before she started singing. Elizabeth looked over at Emily and blushed before checking to see their teacher's reaction. Mr. Quinn was staring at the two of them in shock.

"You guys have never sung in the middle of class before." He continued to eye them, still stunned by their singing.

"Well…" Emily laughed. "There's a first time for everything."

Touché, Mr. Quinn said silently to himself.

Elizabeth remained in her seat as she continued to blush. This was the second time today she had captured the attention of a whole crowd. It was also the second time in one day that her face was as red as an apple.

"Ms. Lippy's car is green." Mr. Quinn recited a quote from one of his favorite movies. Usually when he quoted a well known movie the class would join in. Especially when the particular movie was Billy Madison. He loved the movie himself, but it seemed like they were reciting lines from that movie every week in this class.

"Well, _sorry_ doesn't put the Triscuit crackers in my stomach now, does it Carl?" Elizabeth joined in, keeping up with tradition by ticking off another famous quote from the movie.

She smiled to herself as she looked up at the clock on the wall. Only fourth block to go and then school was over for the day. She, Emily, Nikolas, and Jason were all going to Kelly's after school. Lucky was supposed to go with them, but he was meeting up with his newest conquest instead. And Jason had invited Sonny as well, but he and Carly had apparently hit it off at Nikolas' party over the weekend and were going out by themselves after school.

She stifled a groan, remembering when Carly had gushed all about the party throughout second block. Thank God Carly's seat wasn't near hers in this class or she'd probably have to go through it again. It was times like this when she regretted ripping up a pass from the main office and decided to stay for the entire period.

"T-T-T-TODAY JUNIOR!" Emily beamed, smiling at Elizabeth as she delivered her all time favorite line from the movie. She even did a pretty good impression of Adam Sandler, or at least she thought so.

"Its nudie magazine day." Mr. Quinn laughed and Elizabeth and Emily joined in as well as some of the other kids that were closest to his desk and to the teacher himself.

"Nudie magazine day, nudie magazine day…" Elizabeth and Emily chimed in, singing in sync once again.

The bell rang marking the end of the period and while the other kids groaned at the prospect of having to leave their favorite period of the day, Elizabeth smiled as she made her way into the crowded hallway.

Only one more class to go and then she could see Jason.

Her smile deepened as she placed her books into her locker. Her last period of the day was Study Hall so she really had it easy once Algebra 2 was over. She could easily coast through the rest of the day. The only bummer was that she and Jason hadn't had a class together since last half. Their school had block scheduling which had its advantages and disadvantages. In this case, it was a disadvantage since she no longer shared fourth block English with her boyfriend.

She closed her locker and made her way down the hall to the cafeteria where Study Hall was held. She'd have to snatch up a newspaper when she got in there to keep herself busy since she had no homework tonight.

One more block to go, she reminded herself.


	5. Part 5

_A/N: The song in the beginning of this part is The Shoop Shoop Song by Cher. Just wanted to give proper credit for that. smile_

**I Dare You – Part 5/5**

"_Does he love me? I want to know_." Elizabeth belted out into the microphone. "_How can I tell, if he loves me so?_"

"_Is it in his eyes?_" Emily and Carly's voices sang along as backup.

"_Oh no, you'll be deceived_." Elizabeth turned and smiled at her two friends. The three of them always sang together whenever they had the opportunity. And even though she was kind of biased since the group consisted of herself and her two best friends, she still maintained that they sang well. They weren't excellent or at the professional level, but they were at least decent.

"_Is it in his signs?_" Her two backups sang.

"_Oh no, he'll make believe_." Elizabeth looked out into the crowd, searching for him. "_If you want to know if he loves you so_..." She winked at him once she had found him. He smiled back and waved. "_It's in his kiss_."

"_That's where it is_."

Elizabeth, knowing it wasn't her turn to sing again yet, searched the crowd for Jason once more. She made sure he was focused on her before she blew him a kiss. In return he gave her yet another of his rare smiles and mouthed an 'I love you'.

"_Is it in his face?_"

"_Oh no, that's just his charms_." Elizabeth sang out, not missing a beat as she wiggled her hips slightly – adding dancing to their little act as she showed off her petite frame.

"_In his warm embrace?_" Emily smiled at her as she and Carly sang into the microphone. The two of them also began dance but unlike Elizabeth's, theirs was a lot less subtle.

"_Oh no, that's just his arms_." She twisted her body more towards her friends as she danced, catching the end of Emily's smirk and she smiled back at her. "_If you want to know if he loves you so_" She turned back to the crowd, wiggling her hips once more for their benefit. "_It's in his kiss_."

"_That's where it is_."

They sang the rest of the song and took a bow before rushing back to their seats…and their boyfriends.

Elizabeth, foregoing sitting in her own seat, sat on Jason's lap and gave him a sloppy kiss on the lips before pulling back to meet his gaze. "So, how'd we do?"

He leaned in for another kiss. "You guys were wonderful."

"Yeah, great job guys." Lucky clapped his hands at the three girls.

"Thanks Lucky." Elizabeth smiled at him before blushing and cuddling closer to Jason, lazily wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head down on her arms with her face in his neck as she breathed in the scent that was only Jason.

"Good job, everyone." Nikolas nodded his appreciation at them. "I've always told you what excellent singers you are."

Elizabeth took the time to look around their table at all the familiar faces. Somehow she, Jason, Sonny, Carly, Emily, Nikolas and Lucky had all ended up at the same college. Whether it was fate or a pay-off she didn't know. But, she was still glad she had all of her friends with her.

"So, what are you guys going to do for Christmas?" She asked. It was after all the reason they were all back in Port Charles. Instead of going by themselves or flying home, they all decided to rent a motor home and enjoy a nice road trip home just as they had done the first year they came back. They stopped frequently to take on the role of tourist for a while, but they never stayed too long…each of them secretly couldn't wait to get home since they hadn't seen their families in a while.

Even though they had all come home for Christmas that first year, they hadn't been back since and had only kept in contact with their families by telephone. The last year was a hard year for all of them and they decided to just stay home and work on their grades and hang out, having their own informal Christmas.

"I'm probably just going to stay home long enough to make an appearance before slipping out to head over to either your place or Nikolas's." Emily laughed.

"Hey! What about me?" Lucky pouted. "Am I not special enough?"

"I never said that." Emily turned to look at Lucky. "I just usually go to Liz's for the holidays anyway and I promised Nikolas I'd stop by this Christmas so he won't have to spend the entire day with his family."

"That's still not nice…making me feel all left out."

"Lucky, shut up." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "How old are you? Five?"

"Morgan." Lucky addressed him. "You need to keep your girl on a tighter leash, dude."

"She's not a dog, Lucky." Jason shook his head. He tolerated him for Elizabeth's sake but sometimes he just wanted to wrap his hands around his throat and…

"Thanks, Jason." Elizabeth lifted her head from her arms and rewarded him with a kiss before returning to her previous position.

"Lucky that was uncalled for." Emily stood from her seat and slugged him before turning back around and situating herself on Nikolas' lap. "No wonder you don't have a girlfriend. I don't know anyone that wants to go out with someone as sexist as you, Lucky."

"I'm not sexist." He frowned. "I was only kidding. God, you guys really need to lighten up."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him once again. Why was she always the target of his jokes?

* * *

"So…" Emily grinned at her friend. "How long did your parents hold you for once you walked into the door?"

"You mean after I got the lecture for not coming home right away?" Elizabeth shook her head. "They were so mad that we didn't head straight home. _Well sorry mom and dad…but we wanted to recuperate first. And there was nothing wrong with going to a bar to hang out and throw back a couple of loose ones before coming home_. At least I don't see a problem with it."

"They were the same the first year we came back." Emily shrugged. "Remember? We were supposed to be home at noon and we didn't show up until after dinner cause we stopped at that nice amusement park?"

"That's right." Elizabeth smiled. "I forgot all about that."

"And the only problem they have with the bar thing," Emily moved around on the couch, trying to get comfortable. "Is that we are still underage."

"Yeah, I know." Elizabeth agreed. "But, the bartender didn't seem to care. He probably didn't even know we weren't twenty-one yet."

Even though she spoke the words, she still couldn't believe it herself. In just a few short months she would be able to buy or consume alcohol whenever she pleased. Not that she planned to exercise that right frequently – if at all – but, it was still nice to have the option. It was yet another celebration she'd be sharing with Jason.

Jason, she smiled to herself. She loved his name for some reason. She just loved to say it, it made her smile whenever she heard it. And she loved him with all of her heart and there was no way anyone could ever dispute that.

Her smile turned into a mischievous grin as she remembered the only time anyone had ever questioned her feelings for Jason. Some slut named Sam accused her of only being with Jason because he was popular and because of his good looks. Apparently Sam had gone to high school with them and knew Jason's reputation well. It was a real pity she'd never seen the girl before, she sarcasm oozed from her words and she choked back a laugh at her own thoughts. Sam just wanted Jason for herself, she wasn't stupid – she knew what a catch he was. And it didn't matter what Sam said or did anyway because the end result of her accusations had been her and Jason making love for the first time after their fight since their emotions had been on a major overload.

The next day neither had regretted the previous night, but the vote was unanimous that they still could have waited.

A little over a year and a half ago when she and Jason had celebrated their one year anniversary, they had talked things over and decided to wait before consummating their relationship. Little did they know that a mere six months later they would have done the deed for the first time. She had never planned to be that intimate with him before being Mrs. Jason Morgan, but things change...

Since their first time they had continued to make love whenever they could, fulfilling a healthy sexual appetite while taking the usual precautions of course. She'd love to have children with him someday, but she just wasn't ready yet. Of course it wouldn't matter so much now because she was almost done with college and she and Jason had been going steady for years, but she still wanted to be married and try being a wife for a while before she was a mother. Plus, she secretly wanted it to just be her and Jason for at least a little bit longer. She didn't want to share him, she wasn't ready to yet.

Jason, she sighed – her wonderful boyfriend that she planned to spend the rest of her life with. Although they hadn't discussed it, she was under the impression that he felt the same. She blushed as she remembered his reaction upon waking up with her in his bed after their first time sleeping together. It took him a moment to process the fact that they were both no longer virgins.

_"Jason." Why was he staring at her like that? "What's the matter?" _

Just a few moments ago she had woken up from the best night's sleep she had ever had, only to find herself draped over Jason's body. Strike that, make that Jason's **naked** body and she was lying on his bare chest to be exact. She sat up just far enough to admire him while he slept. He looked so peaceful, so at ease. She didn't dare to let her eyes wander any further from his face for fear that he might wake up and catch her. And she was right.

It hadn't been five minutes later when his eyes, still filled with sleep, opened. He hadn't said a word since then, he had only stared at her. His reaction was what had prompted her to make the first move and speak to him first – which she had not more than two seconds ago.

"We uh…" He cleared his throat as he partially sat up in the bed. "We…"

"What?" She placed her hands on his cheeks, gazing into his gorgeous eyes.

"We spent the night together last night, didn't we?" Her blush was the only confirmation he needed. "And by the looks of things we didn't do much **sleeping**." His eyes wandered around the room for a moment before he shook his head and groaned, his head hitting the pillow once again.

It had taken her ten minutes to get him to open up to her. He wasn't worried about his own reaction, he was worried about hers. He didn't want her thinking this is what he expected of her from now on nor did he want her to think he had meant to take advantage of her. She had calmly explained that she didn't feel taken advantage of and that she loved him. And while she hadn't planned on sleeping with him at that particular time, that now that they had…well, she wanted to again.

After being reassured that she was fine, he had then proceeded to make love to her for the second time that very same day. Or at least, they both thought it was the second time. The previous night was still a little bit hazy for them. And Elizabeth just knew that alcohol had been involved, especially since they had engaged in that huge fight right before making love. She wouldn't mind if all of their fights ended the same way. And she had told him so too that very same day. Jason had laughed and agreed with her.

"That's because the bartender had a major thing for you, Elizabeth."

Had she been talking the entire time? Or had it taken her until now to figure out what to say? "Has it taken you all this time to think of what to say, Em?" She laughed at her own words. "If that's the best you can think of…"

"Well, yeah." She blushed, ashamed that it had taken her the entire time Elizabeth was lost in her own thoughts to think of a good comeback. "But it is true. Tell me you didn't notice the way he was staring at you all night." She should have said something about the fact that Elizabeth had been in a daze for the past five minutes, but she decided to let her off the hook for now. She'd get it out of her later anyway.

"He was not."

"Yes he was!" Emily nodded her head in affirmation. "Even Jason noticed and he didn't seem too happy about it either."

Elizabeth frowned. "Are you sure?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure." Emily assured her. "It was the really tall bartender that actually worked. He kept staring at you."

"I don't remember that."

"That's because you are head over heels in love with Jason." Emily winked at her. "You _wouldn't_ notice."

Elizabeth tilted her head to the side slightly as she pondered Emily's words for a moment. She found herself nodding her head in agreement. Emily was right. She hadn't noticed because not only was she not looking to meet other men, she wasn't interested either. There was only one man she was interested in and that was Jason. "I guess you're right."

* * *

"So how are things going with Elizabeth?"

"Things are going okay." Jason took a long gulp of his drink. He loved this stuff. Orange Crush. It came packaged in a glass bottle and you could only get it at certain places. So far he hadn't been able to find a place that _did_ carry it, and yet Sonny's refrigerator always seemed to be full of it. "You never told me, where does your mom buy this? I can never find it."

"You're avoiding my question." Sonny gave him a pointed look. "And I don't know where she gets it, she just always shows up at home with cases of it."

"Okay…" Jason avoided his gaze and took another swallow of the chilled beverage.

"Jason." Sonny stood from the chair and walked around the coffee table to sit beside his friend on the couch. "You've been really quiet the past few days. Well, more quiet than usual I should say. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just nervous."

"What are you nervous about?" Sonny placed his hand on his chin, looking down at the floor before raising his eyes to look at Jason. "Is this about finals again? Jason we have two weeks before finals start, don't worry. Its Christmas break, you need to relax." Sonny grinned, showing off his dimples. "Besides, being that we are now juniors, we know our way around the college and how to get past the system, right?"

"No…" Jason glanced up at Sonny before staring at the floor that had once again captivated his interest. "It's not about that."

"Well, what _is_ it about then?"

"I'm just nervous about tonight and…" He took a deep breath. "And tomorrow night."

"Tonight…" Sonny's brows scrunched it confusion. "Oh!" The realization of what he was talking about his him like a ton of bricks. "I almost forgot."

"It's okay."

"I'm sorry I forgot." Sonny sighed and took a long gulp of his own drink. "Are you sure you want to do this?" How had he forgotten? Jason hadn't even told his own parents about his plans yet and had entrusted him to keep it a secret until the right time. And what did he do? He forgot!

"I love her Sonny." He glanced up at Sonny, holding his gaze. "Tonight I'm going to talk to her dad. And then tomorrow we are going out to dinner and I'll either do it there or wait until we get back."

"Are you sure this is what you want to do Jason? This is a big decision."

"I'm positive."

* * *

"Hey." Jason shut the door to his car and jogged his way up her driveway to meet her on the porch.

"Hey." She smiled at him. "What are you doing here?" Emily had just left and she was about to walk back into the house. He had just caught her at the right time.

"Do I have to have a reason to see you now?" He walked up the steps and pulled her into a hug.

"No." She pulled back to look at him. "I was just curious."

He nodded his head. "Okay."

"I haven't seen or heard from you all day. How did you sleep? Was it strange being home again?"

"It was different, yeah." He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the bench that was in the middle of her porch. As he sat down he pulled her along with him, pulling her into his lap. "It was strange waking up there and then having breakfast with everyone at the table. I'm so used to eating breakfast with you and Emily, Sonny, and just everyone… it was definitely a change."

"Yeah." Elizabeth slung her arm around Jason's neck. "But it wasn't that bad, right?"

"Well, things were going good," He started as he craned his neck to look at her. "Until Jesse started in on me about us at the breakfast table this morning."

"Oh God." Elizabeth groaned. "What did he say now?"

"He was just making fun of me, that's all. You know how Jesse is." Jason shrugged it off. "He is my brother, so isn't it his job to annoy me anyway?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Elizabeth smiled as she pulled herself closer to him, hugging him as best as she could. Upon pulling back she placed her lips beside his ear so she could whisper. "I missed you last night."

Jason waited until she pulled back completely so he could link their eyes. "I missed you too."

"Did you?"

"Of course." He placed a hand on her cheek. "When I woke up this morning I was scared since you weren't beside me. I didn't know what to think until I realized where I was."

"I felt the same way when I woke up this morning and our bodies weren't all tangled up." She laughed quietly, her eyes expressing her amusement more so then her voice. "It was a change for me to actually find my head on a pillow for once."

"I'll bet it was." He let out a low chuckle himself. "I'm used to waking up with your hair in my face. It was nice to be able to breathe first thing in the morning."

"Hey." She glared at him. "You said you liked waking up next to me."

"I don't think waking up next to someone and waking up to have them hanging all over you is the same thing."

Elizabeth shook her head and let out another laugh. As much as she wanted to reprimand him for his comments, she couldn't. She knew he was right and the tone in which he said his words made it funny. She leaned down, placing her head into his shoulder as she forced herself to stop laughing. She knew it wasn't as funny as she was making it out to be, but she couldn't help herself.

Jason stared at her with a big smile on his face as she laughed again.

He and Elizabeth had been together for two and half years and they still only had eyes for each other. He loved her with all his heart and there was no doubt in his mind that she felt the same. His smile deepened as Elizabeth burrowed her head into his shoulder further while trying to repress yet another giggle.

He could love this woman for the rest of his life.

He had to talk to Mr. Webber tonight; he reminded himself as he pat his right pocket gently. This week would be an important one in the Morgan and Webber households, especially after tomorrow night. And it was all because tomorrow night was _the_ night.

Tomorrow night – he glanced down at his already sweaty palms – _tomorrow night_ he was going to ask Elizabeth Webber to be his wife.

**The End**

End Note: Thank you all so much for your wonderful feedback to this fic! I know that alot of you have enjoyed it as much as I have. And to think, it all started because my BETA is stubborn and demanding! (Thanks Jilly Bean!)

I'd like to take this time to send a huge shout out to Jill who convinced me to make this fic longer than the two parts I had planned. Thank you so much! And thank you to all of the people that replied and gave me such wonderful feedback. Thank you all for your kind words! And to anyone that lurked, thank you for taking the time to read it at all!

I know that I enjoyed writing this fic as much as you guys enjoyed reading it. It was so much fun to write since I've never really written anything about high school before. Once again, thank you to everyone! You guys are the best!


End file.
